Dragon's Lair
Dragon's Lair is the 8th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" Alex: Are u sure u want to do this? Mac: Yeah, I've gotta be stronger than Macey, plus, what if my powers being outta control harms someone, I don't want that to happen. Owen: Here's the keys to the Royal Yacht. Mac: Thanks. Alex: I should @ least come for moral support. Mac: No, what if I hurt u. Alex: True, but there's someone on the island I want to chat w/. Mac: Alright, u can come. Owen: What about our tea party w/ Alice & the other wonderlandians? Alex: Gonna have to take a rain-check. Mac: But you're the sir of the court, shouldn't u do your royal duties. Alex: They can wait, friends our more important. Mac: Thanks, Al. Alex: Here, lemme cast the spell that I used to take me to the island. "Al pulls out his spell book & prepares for the spell" Alex: Noble steed, proud & fair, you shall take me anywhere. "casts spell" "the yacht came to life & rode the waters taking Al & Mac to the island" Cut to abandoned building: Dominic: And I can use this for my new hair salon? Emily: Yep, that's what they said. Dominic: Cool but this wont do, I need something to really grab everyone attention. Emily: I've got that covered. "w/ a flick of Em's wrist, the building turned into a fabulous lookin' hair salon" Dominic: It's amazing, thanks Emily! Emily: Glad to help. "flies off" "people start swarming Dominic's hair salon" Dominic: Business is already booming. Cut to Island: Mac: We made it. Alex: And u didn't kill me, I told ya. Mac: Alright, I'll be in the Dragon's Lair. Alex: Ok, I'll be over @ someplace. Mac: Why being mysterious? "Mac turned around & Al was gone" Mac: Huh? "walks off" Cut to alleyway: Boy: Look who we have here, sir of the court. Alex: Would u 3 let go of me! Boy #2: We'd love to, but u abandoned us! Boy #3: We could never forgive u for that. Alex: Ok, I abandoned u 2 but not Hyde. Hyde: I know, I just like kidnapping people. Alex: It's actually good u did, I wanna ask u somethin' Boy: U wanna bring us to Ever After. Alex: Yeah, how'd u know? Boy #2: We asked Avarica. Alex: Oh right, forget she can see the future. Boy: We'd actually be delighted to go, but what about mother's furs. Boy #2: Oh Christian, always worried about mommy's furs, they'll be fine. Hyde: Yeah, Greg is right, let's go to Ever After. Chris: I guess u guys are right. Greg: Course we are, I'm always right. Alex: There's the cocky Greg everyone knows & loves. Cut to Dragon's Lair: Mac: So can u help me? Faybelle: Of course, sweetie, I know hexactly what's goin' on. Mac: Hexactly? Faybelle: Do they not talk like that anymore? Mac: What're u talkin' about. Faybelle: Nothing, never mind. Mac: So u know what's wrong w/ me? Faybelle: Course, you're using dark fairy magic for good purposes. Mac: So you're saying I should go back to my wicked ways? Faybelle: That's a possibility but knowing u wont, there's always gettin' rid of your magic. Mac: Is there another option? Faybelle: Turning your dark magic into light magic. Mac: How do I do that? Faybelle: Ask Alex, he's been able to do it. Mac: The only way he did was finding happiness. Faybelle: That's what u need, happiness that's what can give u light magic. Mac: "gasps" Zane. Faybelle: Your boy toy, yeah, he'll do. Mac: Thanks, mom. "runs out" Faybelle: I was hoping he'd go back to being wicked. Cut to docs: Mac: Alright Al, ready to go? Alex: Let's do it. Mac: Sweet. "Mac & Al board the yacht & in the distance the real Al is watching 'em sail away" Alex: Wait, come back, u have the wrong one! "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Mac Thorn *Emily Goodfairy *Faybelle Thorn *Dominic Tremaine *Christian De Vil *Gregory Breadhouse *Hyde Category:Off the Island Category:Episodes